


Light of Christmas

by RafaSnape15



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: But not that alternative, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Christmas at Terra Nova, Christmas goes wrong, F/M, First Meetings, Maddie is a genius, Maddie loves lights, Mark wasn't expecting that, Romantic Comedy, Short One Shot, alternative universe, kind of
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaSnape15/pseuds/RafaSnape15
Summary: Maddie era um gênio, mas talvez sua ideia mais duvidável tivesse o melhor resultado.
Relationships: Mark Reynolds/Maddy Shannon
Kudos: 1





	Light of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Olá!  
> Essa é a primeira de 5 pequenas histórias em comemoração ao natal. As histórias não tem relação entre si além de a ideia do plot ter saído de um mesmo site (créditos nas notas finais).  
> Boa leitura!

Terra Nova era exatamente tudo que Maddie imaginava. A chegada deles ali não tinha sido das mais fáceis, afinal ao invés de apenas três deles, o Comandante Taylor foi surpreendido por cinco Shannons de uma única vez. Apesar disso, já havia um mês desde que eles haviam chegado ali e Maddie achava que eles já estavam adaptados o suficiente aquela nova realidade.

Seu pai tinha conseguido um emprego com o Comandante, sua mãe chegava cada vez mais animada em casa com cada descoberta médica, Zoe não conseguia parar de falar sobre os dinossauros que viviam ao redor deles e até mesmo Josh parecia estar fazendo amigos e desfazendo a careta que já parecia tatuada em seu rosto. Ela por sua vez se via fascinada por aquele mundo novo e cheio de desafios instigantes.

Mesmo assim, Maddie sentia que as coisas ainda não estavam de volta nos trilhos para eles como uma família. Zoe ainda não tinha se adaptado à dormir no quarto com ela, Josh rebatia cada fala dos pais todas as vezes que possível e era bem claro que os pais ainda tinham muito que conversar sobre o casamento deles.

E por isso, ao descobrir que os habitantes de Terra Nova também se engajavam em velhas tradições, Maddie decidiu que era disso que eles precisavam. Afinal o espírito natalino era o mesmo não importa o ano ou lugar onde estejam, certo?

Ela se ofereceu como voluntária para toda e qualquer preparação para o natal. Fazer decorações para a grande árvore à ser enfeitada no meio do lugar? Claro! Treinar as crianças para a peça de teatro que apresentariam antes da ceia? Porque não! Colher ingredientes para cada prato a ser dividido com toda a comunidade? Com muito prazer! 

E então ela se deparou com um problema. 

Quando criança, a parte favorita de Maddie sobre o natal eram as luzes enfeitando todos os cantos para onde se olhava. Apesar de no futuro a data não ser tão feliz, com os maiores índices de violência do ano todo, ela como uma criança inocente apenas gostava de ver as luzinhas coloridas.

Mas as únicas luzes disponíveis eram as usadas de maneira necessária: iluminando as ruas e os cômodos durante a noite. Nada mais. Não havia luz diferente daquela luz branca. Não havia pequenas lâmpadas. 

Ela se deu conta disso ao terminar de enfeitar a casa designada para sua família e notar que não havia nada que pudesse substituir aquela pequena magia natalina.

-Maddie! Ficou incrível! - ela ouviu seu pai dizer às suas costas enquanto ela observava a sala ao redor.

-Ainda não está bom - ela mordiscou a ponta do dedão em dúvida.

-Como assim? Está perfeito - sua mãe também elogiou.

-Falta uma coisa muito importante. Mas tudo bem, vou dar um jeito.

Ela afirmou e com passos decididos Maddie foi para o laboratório onde estava estagiando. 

Se não haviam luzes coloridas disponíveis, então ela faria luzes coloridas.

____________________________________________________________________

Acontece que fazer luzes coloridas não é tarefa tão fácil assim quanto ela pensou.

Maddie gastou cada minuto da próxima semana testando várias e várias possibilidades para fazer as luzes durarem. Ela revisou cada estudo sobre química, bioluminescência e qualquer outro tópico que pudesse lhe dar uma resposta para aquilo que se tornou um grande dilema em sua vida.

Toda a determinação da jovem despertou a curiosidade do próprio Comandante Taylor que a prometeu mão de obra para distribuir as luzes para todas as casas caso ela conseguisse cumprir seu objetivo.

Quando ela por fim conseguiu atingir seu objetivo, Maddie começou a produzir em massa as belas luzes e como prometido, Comandante Taylor realmente colocou boa parte dos soldados para distribuir as luzinhas brilhantes para todos o mais rápido possível.

O processo era mais lento do que Maddie gostaria, mas ao voltar para casa no fim do dia e ver cada vez mais lugares iluminados fazia seu coração acelerar e um sorriso gigante nascer em seu rosto. 

Ela já podia ver o efeito das festas nas outras pessoas também. Todos pareciam mais alegres, mais caridosos e atenciosos. Ela até mesmo ouviu algumas pessoas comentando sobre como as luzes davam todo um charme a mais na decoração já colocada em cada esquina.

Era véspera de natal quando Maddie conseguiu separar algumas das luzes para sua casa e tirou um tempo para pendurá-las. Ela começou com a pequena árvore que eles colocaram na sala e então passou para a entrada da casa. Com a ajuda de uma escada velha que alguém esqueceu próxima a cerca nos limites da cidade, ela se pôs a pendurar e fixar bem lâmpada por lâmpada.

Lá pela oitava ou nona luzinha ela já estava com pena dos soldados que tiveram que pendurar uma por uma das luzes por toda a cidade. Ela faria questão de cozinhar uma fornada especial de biscoitos natalinos e entregar para cada um deles, talvez o Comandante pudesse lhe dar uma lista com todos que ajudaram nessa empreitada…

Ela se inclinou levemente para longe da parede para tentar ter um panorama geral das posições das luzes sem precisar descer e subir a escada novamente. Talvez um movimento tão arriscado enquanto seus pensamentos voavam não fosse a melhor das ideias, mas com certeza alguém lhe dando um susto também não contribuia para sua segurança.

-Cuidado, senhorita, essa escada não parece…

O que quer que a escada não parecesse, ela nunca descobriria, já que com o sobressalto que a voz lhe causou ela acabou perdendo o equilíbrio. Tudo pareceu acontecer em câmera lenta, mas não lenta o suficiente para que ela prevenisse o inevitável.

Primeiro seus dedos se soltaram do telhado onde eles estavam lhe dando alguma estabilidade. Então seus pés escorregaram do degrau onde estiveram apoiados e ela pode sentir em primeira mão como a gravidade agia.

Seu corpo caiu em direção ao solo e tudo que Maddie pode fazer foi se preparar para a dor que viria. Ela só podia torcer para não atingir o solo de maneira errada, porque uma queda daquela altura não a mataria, no máximo lhe renderia uma perna ou braço quebrado. Com sorte apenas alguns arranhões e inchaços.

Porém, quando ela finalmente colidiu com algo sólido, não foi o chão duro. Havia algo quase macio amortecendo sua queda. Algo que cheirava muito bem e que soltou um grunhido de dor quando ela finalmente ajustou o corpo para se levantar.

Maddie não conseguiu equilíbrio suficiente para ficar de pé, mas ao menos rolou para o lado, finalmente acertando o chão e ficando cara a cara com o homem mais bonito que já viu em toda sua vida.

Ela não o conhecia, o que poderia parecer estranho já que o número de humanos por ali não era tão grande assim. Mas era de Maddie que estamos falando. A mesma Maddie que anda sempre com o nariz enfiado em seu plex, fazendo cálculos, ou lendo, ou tentando chegar a uma nova descoberta que poderia melhorar um pouquinho mais a vida por ali. 

Com a proximidade entre os dois, ela podia facilmente observar cada detalhe do rosto dele. Com o canto dos olhos era possível identificar o uniforme de soldado que ele usava. O verde da roupa parecia refletir nos olhos, os deixando ainda mais luminosos. Suas sobrancelhas eram bem desenhadas e os cílios longos de dar inveja a qualquer garota minimamente vaidosa. Seu rosto era maduro, mas ainda carregava uma pontada das feições infantis que o deixavam ainda mais adorável. A pele estava claramente marcada pelo sol, o que só a fazia parecer ainda mais macia. E os lábios eram os lábios mais atrativos que ela já viu.

Maddie nem mesmo percebeu quando umedeceu os próprios lábios com a língua, tão concentrada estava nos lábios alheios. E só notou que estava encarando o soldado quando viu um sorriso começar a nascer no canto dos lábios que olhava com tanta intensidade.

-Você está bem? - uma voz rica saiu do homem acompanhando o sorriso.

-É… eu.... ahn… - Maddie suspirou se obrigando a olhar nos olhos dele novamente. Apesar de levemente embaraçoso, não era sacrifício algum, ainda mais quando notou que o sorriso chegava até aqueles poços esverdeados - Uau! Quer dizer, tô, tô sim, tudo ótimo, magnífico. E você? Bem? - ela arregalou os olhos ao notar o que aconteceu - Ah meu Deus! Eu te machuquei?

-Estou bem - ele respondeu com um sorriso enigmático - nenhum dano à vista. Não deveria se pendurar daquele jeito nessa escada, ela não é confiável.

-Percebi - Maddie fez uma careta - mas precisava pendurar aquelas luzes e não tinha mais ninguém para fazer isso. 

-Poderia ter requisitado ao Comandante, ele colocou todos os soldados para fazer esse trabalho - o homem rebateu.

-Eu sei, mas queria colocar eu mesma, sabe? Depois de tanto trabalho pra fazê-las funcionar, não seria justo que outra pessoa ficasse com a parte divertida de as colocar no lugar. Aliás, não tão divertida, vou precisar repensar o modo como se pode pregá-las às paredes porque não é nada fácil e não quero que as pessoas passem tanto tempo com uma tarefa tão complicada que pode ser bem mais fácil de fazer. E eu estou divagando, não estou?

O soldado parecia um pouco tonto ao final da explicação, o que fez Maddie corar e desviar o olhar. Ela sempre despejava seus pensamentos e conhecimentos nas outras pessoas, mas geralmente essas pessoas já a conheciam e sabiam como lidar com sua falação espontânea. E além do mais, nenhuma dessas pessoas era um soldado bonitinho que por algum motivo ainda não tinha corrido dali.

-Espera, então foi você quem fez as luzes? - ele perguntou surpreso, parecendo ter se decidido por qual assunto seguir.

-É… - ela concordou dando de ombros. Movimento que ficou estranho por ainda estarem deitados no chão.

-Genial! Fez um ótimo trabalho, elas parecem quase como mágica!

-É apenas um pouco de ciência, sabe? - e então notando que estava prestes a divagar novamente, Maddie se segurou. - Química e tudo mais…

-É, química… - ele respondeu com aquele sorriso enigmático antes de completar - De qualquer modo é genial - ele dispensou a humildade da moça.

-Obrigada - ela sorriu sentindo uma coisa quente se espalhar em seu peito e decidiu mudar o assunto - mas o que faz aqui? Estava passando e resolveu dar umas dicas pra garota pendurada na escada?

-Na verdade, tenho que entregar um presente na residência dos Shannon - ele respondeu - presente vindo do próprio Comandante Taylor em agradecimento por serviços prestados à comunidade.

Maddie ficou surpresa. O Comandante enviando presentes para sua família era algo um pouco estranho, ainda mais com um motivo tão generalizado. Mas até aí, o Comandante não era uma pessoa muito… comum.

-Seu dia de sorte - ela sorriu - sou Maddie Shannon.

-Ah! Então deve ser por isso, ele está agradecendo pelas luzes. Bem, é um prazer, conhecê-la senhorita Shannon.

Maddie levantou uma sobrancelha para os modos do soldado e foi a vez dele ter as bochechas avermelhadas.

-Igualmente, Senhor…?

-Reynolds, sou Mark Reynolds - ele apontou na direção de seu peito onde uma plaquinha dizia “M. Reynolds”.

Os dois ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos mais, sem saber o que falar. Agora Maddie conseguia reparar na caixa que Mark trazia antes nos braços. Ela estava caída atrás da cabeça dele e parecia bem grande e possivelmente pesada. 

Esse pensamento, como lhe era de costume, a levou ao de que ele deveria ser muito forte para trazer aquela caixa até ali nos braços. O que a levou a olhar para os braços dele e constatar que sim, ele era extremamente musculoso. Mas então, ele era um soldado e soldados deveriam ser fortes, não é?

-Maddie? O que faz aí no chão?

A voz de seu pai quebrou todo o transe que eles se encontravam e os fez lembrar que realmente ainda estavam deitados onde caíram sabe-se lá quanto tempo antes.

-Pai! - ela rapidamente se levantou, sendo seguida por Mark que assumiu uma postura que era tão comum aos soldados - Ah, não é nada, caí da escada, mas Mar… quer dizer, o Sr. Reynolds me ajudou.

-Caiu da escada? Está machucada?

-Não não! Ele meio que amorteceu a queda.

O Sr. Shannon então olhou de cima abaixo para o rapaz que supostamente salvou sua filha, notando os olhares que ela lançava para ele quando achava que ninguém estava olhando. Com um suspiro cansado ele ordenou que os dois fossem à ala médica e pedissem para que a Sra. Shannon checasse se realmente estava tudo bem e não aceitou protestos de nenhum dos dois jovens.

Maddie e Mark caminharam por um tempo em silêncio até que alguém resolveu puxar assunto. Então eles não puderam mais parar, nem mesmo enquanto a Sra. Shannon corria exames para garantir que nenhum dano havia sido feito. Nem no caminho de volta para casa, onde Mark insistiu em levar Maddie e ajudá-la a terminar a tarefa com as luzes de natal.

Alguns dias depois, quando o natal já havia passado e todos começavam a guardar as luzes de Maddie, não foi surpresa para Jim olhar pela janela e ver Mark Reynolds pendurado em uma escada. Também não foi surpresa quando, em agradecimento pela ajuda, Maddie roubou um beijo do bonito soldado.

**Author's Note:**

> De onde saiu o plot: https://promptinspiration.tumblr.com/post/134744507478/things-are-going-terribly-christmas-aus
> 
> Ideia original: "Eu só queria pendurar luzes de natal mas acabei caindo da escada e batendo em você enquanto você entregava um pacote na minha porta mas oh Deus você é gostoso!"


End file.
